This invention relates to an indicator device in the viewfinder system of photographic cameras with indicator panel illuminated by a micro-luminous element.
For the indication of exposure and limit values in photographic cameras it is known to view micro-incandescent lamps, luminous diodes and other micro-luminous elements through the viewfinder eyepiece directly as indicators. In order to illuminate a symbol indicator with micro-luminous elements, for example in the case of micro-incandescent lamps the lamp globe is matted or ground; it is also known to arrange a diffusor plate between a lamp and a symbol indicator. With these measures the symbol indicator is illuminated irregularly and with loss of light.
The object of the invention consists in uniformly illuminating symbol indicators with micro-luminous elements in the viewfinder system of photographic cameras, and conducting them at maximum brightness to the viewing eye.